One Millennium and Thirty Decades
by larissa-x
Summary: - Então eu não vou embora. – o outro sorriu vitorioso, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Vamos ficar juntos no final. Merecemos isso, certo?" Slash; Edmund/Caspian.


**One millennium and thirty decades.**

O vento gélido da noite lhe chicoteava a face e as lágrimas a cortavam como lâminas afiadas. Suspirou pesadamente, olhando para frente de forma vaga, enquanto esperava que alguma coisa boa acontecesse.

Estava sendo difícil para ele. Era complicado demais entender – ou simplesmente aceitar – que em poucos dias a pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado, iria voltar para seu mundo. Não veria mais seu sorriso breve quando discutiam sobre um assunto bobo, ou sua cara de zangado quando lhe dizia que precisava parar de comer doces.

O mais difícil, era aceitar que nunca mais veria aqueles doces olhos cor de café, que lhe davam tanta confiança nos dias de tristeza. Talvez os visse mais uma vez, mas isso era incerto.

Abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça, sentindo o vento lhe soprar levemente o rosto. A floresta estava mais quieta naquela noite. Talvez todos receassem sua reação. Afinal, todos sabiam de sua 'amizade' com Edmund. Todos sabiam que um era praticamente essencial para a sobrevivência do outro. E esse era o maior problema; _todos sabiam_.

- É tão difícil assim para você? – a voz que tanto lhe acalmava soou tão profunda que foi quase um reflexo o fato de ter levantado a cabeça no mesmo instante que a ouviu. Aqueles olhos sempre tão alegres, agora estavam tristes. Sua expressão estava séria, rígida. Ele suspirou, envolvendo o pescoço do mais alto com as mãos. – Vai ficar tudo bem, Caspian.

- Não vai. – o príncipe sorriu fraco, fungando baixo. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, secando as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair. – Eu estou tão inseguro agora. – suspirou, olhando para frente.

- Ainda estou aqui, não estou? – Ed sorriu, sentando-se sobre as folhas secas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Encostou-se em uma árvore e olhou para o quase namorado. – Venha, sente aqui. – bateu levemente no grande espaço vazio ao seu lado. Caspian somente fez o que lhe foi pedido.

O silêncio entre os dois não era incômodo. Eles se sentiam bem, contando que estivessem juntos. Se estivessem lado a lado, nada os abalaria. Nem mesmo a falta de palavras.

O vento continuava a soprar, fazendo barulho nas árvores e carregando algumas folhas e galhos. Delicadamente, o mais velho segurou o outro pela cintura, puxando-o mais para perto de si. Sorriram juntos, embora estivessem despedaçados por dentro.

- Você vai voltar logo? – perguntou, esfregando o nariz levemente em sua bochecha rosada.

- Vou. – Edmund respondeu de imediato e soltou um pequeno risinho, devido ao carinho do outro. Aquilo fazia cócegas, mas era tão amável que resolveu não interromper.

- Da última vez, demorou mil e trezentos anos. – outra lágrima escorreu pelo rosto moreno de Caspian. Não aceitava a possibilidade de nunca mais ver a pessoa por quem acordava todas as manhãs.

- Então eu não vou embora. – o outro sorriu vitorioso, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Vamos ficar juntos no final. Merecemos isso, certo?

- Acho que sim. – respondeu desanimado, respirando fundo. Seu coração disparava hora ou outra. Este, estava demasiado machucado para continuar batendo como antes.

Sentiu contra sua pele uma pequena gota – por causa da camisa fina que vestia – e deduziu que era uma lágrima. Edmund sofria em silêncio, sempre soube disso. Todo aquele semblante carregado de seriedade, que tanto parecia inquebrável, escondia um pequeno menino sentimental. Talvez, fosse esse o motivo para ter se apaixonado por ele de tal maneira.

- Eu quero te falar uma coisa.

- Fala. – a voz que tanto adorava falhou, soando triste e chorosa pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

- Eu... – hesitou logo na primeira palavra, começando a acariciar com a ponta dos dedos a face macia em sua frente. – Te amo. – disse por fim, colando seus lábios aos de Ed em um selinho demorado. Fechou lentamente os olhos, sentindo uma respiração quente sobre sua bochecha.

- Ah, Caspian, todos... – Edmund calou-se assim que percebeu o olhar repreensivo do outro.

- Só quero que você saiba. Quero que você tenha certeza disso quando se for. – Caspian sorriu fraco e recebeu um abraço apertado como resposta.

- Eu também te amo. E nada, _nem mesmo mil e trezentos anos_, vai mudar isso. – sorriram e o mais velho puxou o corpo do outro para mais perto. Queria ficar mais tempo ao seu lado, sentindo aquele corpo quente em contato com o seu.

Até seu cheiro o acalmava. Era impressionante a forma que seus olhos castanhos o hipnotizavam. Talvez a separação fosse realmente necessária, talvez nunca fosse dar certo. Afinal, eram mil e trezentos anos de diferença. Mas Caspian precisava tanto daquilo. Precisava tanto ser feliz ao lado dele.

E se nunca mais o visse? E se quando ele voltasse para Nárnia, tivessem passado mais mil e trezentos anos? E se Ed o esquecesse? Se passasse a dedicar mais tempo a outras coisas e pessoas e simplesmente esquecesse o que viveu ali? Eram tantas perguntas _sem respostas_.

- Estou com sono. – ouviu o comentário em silêncio. Deitou-se e esperou que ele se deitasse ao seu lado para poder olhar uma última vez em seus olhos e adormecer.

Nenhum sonho o assombrou naquela noite. Só sentia o corpo do outro colado ao seu, respirando o mesmo ar que ele e compartilhando o mesmo sentimento.

Só dois corpos, mas milhares de pedaços pelo chão. _Corações apaixonados sempre quebram_.


End file.
